


The Centaur Breeding Program

by ZeigeMich



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Centaurs, F/M, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, centaur sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeigeMich/pseuds/ZeigeMich
Summary: Centaurs being an entirely male species require human females to carry on the line.  Bred on the night of the full moon to promote the best seers, witches may volunteer to participate in the Centaur Breeding program.  Health benefits of carrying a centaur colt to term include increased fertility and reproductive health, increased magical ability of future offspring, benefits to your heart and circulatory system, and many more.  Please see Mr. Weasley in the Creature's and Beings Relations and Management Department for details.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	The Centaur Breeding Program

For centuries, they had been allowed to raid the muggles, sneaking away in the night with their wives and daughters. With the statute of secrecy, they had been forced to change their ways, rising tensions with the wizarding world, creating fissions in the peaceful harmony that had existed between the two societies.

Because wizards relied on them for their predictions, among other things, it was determined that a yearly supply of witches would be provided. Their society changed again, because the witches did not stay. It was rare to have one stay and join them. However, they were always in good supply as two things remained true. Pureblooded houses recognized the healing and promising properties of the program for continuing family lines. No witch who had born a centaur, did not fail to produce an heir after. And the first birth was always a boy.

Astoria Malfoy, nee Greengrass, flicked her long blonde hair behind her shoulder as she adjusted her cloak. They were clever to put the offices down here, disguised as they were. You couldn’t quite find them unless you knew what you were looking for. Luckily, she knew what she was looking for, and it wasn’t unusual for her to be in and about the ministry working on a charitable foundation or politicking for one of Draco’ causes.

“Mrs. Malfoy,” said the redheaded man behind the lone desk piled with papers, “However may I be of service?”

“Weasley,” she said with a prim nod, “I was referred here.”

“Ahh, is there another problem with merpeople in Malfoy Lake again?” he asked, turning in his swivel chair and opening a large filing cabinet to extract a folder with quick precision. “I told Lucius they would be back as the pH levels are rather ideal. Are you certain you wouldn’t like to contract a rental agreement with the school?”

“No, no, we aren’t having any more problems with the lake. As far as I know, Lucius has finally… conceded the point.” She lowered her voice at the last.

“Don’t worry, I won’t spread it about that a Malfoy didn’t get his way,” chuckled the redhaired man. “But it rather makes my job easier, don’t you think?” he cheerfully refiled the rather embarrassingly thick file in the cabinet and turned to face her. “So what brings you here today?”

“I have a referral note,” she said flushing as she produced a small piece of paper from her handbag. There was no mistaking the look of surprise and raised eyebrows on the red haired man’s face.

“Alright, well, let me get the file on these matters,” he said reassuming an air of professionalism as he swiveled again and opened an altogether different filing cabinet and pulled out a rather thick file folder. Gesturing her to sit, he waved his wand and a tea service began serving for the nervous witch. She watched him, shuffling some other papers off his desk and then delving into the file. Opening it up, he thumbed through a few papers, shuffling stacks around until he finally hummed in satisfaction.

“When were you thinking?” he finally asked, looking up. She pretended to be engrossed in her tea, and not watching him.

“The spring equinox is coming up. My research indicates that is a good date.”

“But a popular one. We’re booked. How about the snow Moon. You’d be moving up your dates a bit, but also, we aren’t booked.”

“I… that would be doable,” she said.

“I preselected a few candidates. It doesn’t usually particularly matter to the witches that come in here. One is typically as good as another, but…” the wizard broke off giving her a long lookover. “I think having options is empowering. Plus, the herd enjoys the process.”

“Surely they would have some sort of… rotation…”

“Yes, the selection process recycles every few years,” he put in helpfully. “And it’s just reset, so the options are quite numerous right now.”

“Ahh,” she said taking a sip of tea uncomfortably. “Well, I suppose I had better look them over.”

“Might I suggest this candidate. I would presume high compatibility due to the fact he is in fact your Husband’s half brother,” the wizard pushed a short stack of papers forward.

“Sagittarius Albiceratus, aged thirty-one, mother, one Narcissa Malfoy, father Chiron Albiceratus.”

“Cissa never told me,” she whispered, running a finger over the small photograph of a face very closely resembling her husband.

“It’s really not uncommon,” said Weasley scratching his neck. “I mean…”

“Yes, yes, I read up on the statistics when we were referred,” snapped Astoria, embarrassed.

“Well, would you like me to book you then?” he held up a quill.

“Yes, fine,” she waved her hand shakily. “Where do I sign?”

“It’s quite a bit of paperwork, and your husband will need to sign off as well considering you’re married. I’ll include the information packet here for your reference. This will be your appointment schedule, and our supervising healer will send in your potions prescriptions after you finish the paperwork. Just be sure to include your preferred apothecary on the forms.”

“And that’s it?” she asked rather blandly.

“And that’s it,” grinned Weasley. “We like to make it as easy for you volunteers as we can.”

“No fees, no background check, no…” she broke off.

“We’re signing you up to breed centaurs, not run a daycare.”

“Ah, yes,” she shifted uncomfortably. “I’ll just take these and be off then,” she gathered the papers and stuffed them rather disorganized in her bag, backing out of the room and bumping her hip into the doorframe. “We will send our responses via owl, soon.”

“I’ll see you soon,” he said with a wink.

“I don’t know if I want to do this,” she fretted.

“It will speed up the process darling. It’s a guaranteed son within five years,” Draco reasoned. “It was your idea. I’m not opposed to trying things the old fashioned way for a while longer.”

“And you’re certain you aren’t bothered by it?” she asked again.

“To be honest, it’s rather a bit of a Malfoy tradition,” he confessed. “Mum said she’d be willing to talk to you about it. Father said every Malfoy wife in the past two hundred years has volunteered. You just happened to come upon it yourself, before it was suggested.”

“And why is that?” exclaimed Astoria. “Is there… is there some sort of curse I don’t know about?”

“That may have been speculated,” hummed Draco with obvious discomfort.

“Seriously?” she wailed. “So the whole pretending we have options was just for my benefit?!”

“I mean, we don’t _know_ that there’s a curse,” he protested.

“Your lucky your brother is cute,” she snapped meanly.

“You’re actually going with my half-breed-brother?!” he demanded.

“Why not, besides, then we’ll have a good idea what our children should look like. He looks so much like you,” she purred. “Besides, it will be almost like it’s you.”

“Fuck…” muttered Draco, running a hand through his hair. “That’s actually kind of hot.”

She was nervous. And Cold. The cloak she was wearing was thick, the hood pulled up to cover her hair and shadow her face. It was warm, but rather drafty. Her boots were high, and dragon leather, the self heating properties keeping her feet warm. She had been granted floo access to the groundskeeper’s cottage, who had luckily been out when she’d arrived and hurriedly left.

The rendezvous point at the edge of the forest was dark, but Weasley had his wand aloft and lit. He waved as he saw her dark figure moving across the lawn. There was no moon tonight, just the lights from the castle reflecting on the lake. The forest was cloaked in darkness. She shivered in fear and thought about how much she wanted a baby of her own.

“Good evening,” she said in greeting, pleased at the even nature of her voice.

“Good evening,” he greeted back. “We’d best be off if we want to make the clearing before midnight. Tricky business this is, coordinating everything with the students practically a stone’s throw away,” he said with a chuckle. 

“We didn’t exactly discuss this in care of magical creatures,” she conceded, following the tall redhaired man into the dark forest with a shiver. She palmed her wand in the pocket of her robes and gripped it tightly.

Shortly, they arrived in a large clearing. It was more of a canyon, three sides surrounded by high rocks, one of which had a waterfall flowing down into a pool. Considering the snow that bathed the ground of the nearby forest, the water should be frozen, but it was apparently a hot spring that warmed the small clearing that was devoid of snow and actually sported more than a few flowers.

“The spring warms the canyon,” confirmed Weasley, flicking his wand to light the torches surrounding the circular clearing with a soft blue light. He pulled a potion vial from his robes and drained it. She knew from the pamphlets it was a contraceptive potion for himself. Just in case. And being a Weasley, he surely needed it.

“Come along, don’t be shy now,” he said walking up to the large moss covered stones that formed a series of ledges next to waterfall. He tapped his wand to the rocky surface that had been worn smooth once upon a time when the waterfall had been larger, but now remained dry. Astoria absently wondered if it was due to magical or natural means. He patted his hand on the green mossy area at the center of the ledge and smiled reassuringly.

“I…” she paused as he pulled off his cloak, revealing him to be shirtless underneath.

“I don’t normally wear the trousers, but since it’s your first appointment,” he gestured to the wool trousers tucked into his boots.

“I should have gotten drunk for this,” she murmured quietly as he hung his cloak on a peg.

“Most witches do,” he said with a casual air as he came around behind her, slowly herding her toward the ledge. “At least the first time,” he said against her ear as he reached around her and unclasped the silver hooks holding her cloak together.

“Very nice,” he murmured as he draped the cloak over a ledge about four feet up, his wand flipping in a practiced movement. His other hand slowly ran over her shoulder and along her back, the warmth of the calloused hand firing her into action as she scrambled toward the first ledge. “Slow down,” he chuckled. “We’ve got time. We’ll start down here, and work our way up,” he suggested, his handsome face and kind blue eyes not straying lower than her face, even as his hand reached out and trailed along the outside of her hip and up along the curve of her waist. His hand reached her breast, cupping it before running a thumb over her nipple, the calloused pad flicking over the sensitive peak before trailing his fingers up her neck to cup her jaw, not quite gently.

“Last chance princess,” he said, his blue eyes turning a dark indigo.

“I haven’t changed my mind,” she murmured before he pressed his lips to hers. She felt the lust potion she had downed before flooing stirring her blood. They recommended it… especially for her first appointment.

His kiss was lovely and she melted into his touch as his hand went to her hair, massaging her scalp as his teeth pulled at her bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. Her mouth fell open and she tipped her head back as his tongue invaded her mouth, a warm wet dance he was inviting her to join in. Her hands raised, almost involuntarily to grasp those wide freckled shoulders. His other hand ran along her bare thigh before coming to rest on her bum, lifting her as he backed his way to the ledge, sitting them down on the surprisingly soft surface.

Settling her in his lap, he pulled one knee on either side of his thighs, spreading her open wide over his hips. The hand in her hair trailed down her spine to settle on her bum, massaging and warming her as the other did the same. She tipped her head back as his mouth left hers and dragged along her jaw and along the hallow of her neck. His slick tongue slid across her collarbone, lapping at the valley between her breasts before latching onto a nipple and sucking while flicking his tongue over the hardened peak. His hands ran up and down along her thighs, encouraging her to rub herself against the soft fabric of his trousers that were covering his obviously hardened length. She pressed her breast into his mouth with an arch of her back and ground her center down against him with a low moan.

“That’s right, princess,” he said squeezing the cheeks of her ass and pressing her harder against him. “I know what you want.” He turned his lips to her other breast, his teeth teasing as his right hand trailed across her stomach to pinch her wet nipple and the other clutched at her waist, controlling the rhythm of her hips as she ground herself against him, creating a wet spot on his tan trousers. 

Releasing her breast with a pop, his mouth made the slow trail back up to hers, his tongue invading her mouth with the slow steady rhythm of her hips against his. His hands returned to her bum as he forced her to keep the pace slow and languid. She attempted to speed it up, but a sharp slap on her bum and the punishing grip of his hands forced her to keep it slow.

She moaned in protest and he responded to her demands by lifting her off his lap as he stood and turning to place her on the ledge above laying her on her back as he came over her, this ledge slightly deeper than the bench like ledge below it where he now stood. She panted, her breasts rising and falling with every breath as she looked up at him as he leaned over her, his hands planted on either side of her head, the muscles in his chest and arms rippling with every breath. His hair was tousled and she wondered if she had done that as she trailed her eyes down to the hardness fighting against the tan trousers he was wearing. Her knees were at either side of his thighs, while her feet dangled over the ledge, just the tops of her dragon leather thigh high boots visible from her angle.

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss into her neck, allowing his tongue to trail down, looping around a breast, dragging across her nipple, dipping into her belly button as he pulled her closer to the edge. She held her breath as his trail continued over her hip bone, and along the crease of her groin to his final destination. She arched against the cushioned stone, throwing her head back as his firey hot mouth latched against her core. His tongue lapped at her while his fingers spread her and his lips pulled at her clit. She pulled at his hair and pressed her knees into his shoulders as he expertly drew a screaming orgasm from her throat.

Coming back to herself, she opened her eyes and looked up at the redhaired man, whose name she definitely hadn’t screamed out in abandon. His trousers were vanished, his wand laying on the ledge next to her. He was erect and huge, much bigger than her husband.

“How do you think I got the job?” he answered, causing her to flush and realize she had said as much out loud. “The only let the _most_ qualified wizards manage the program,” he said, his large hand wrapping around himself and giving two long tugs that had him lengthening even more as the purple head plumped with each pump. She felt a tiny whisper of fear as he ran the head through the moisture at her folds, finding her slick and wet. “Wrap your legs around me, princess,” he murmured, his eyes fixed on where he was rubbing the head of his cock against her sensitive clit as she began writhing against him once more.

She did as he told her and he drove himself home. She let out an involuntary shriek as his lips found her shoulder. “Easy now,” he said, holding them still. She moaned and tried to move against him. “Alright,” he muttered, kissing her ear and starting to thrust. “That’s right, princess,” he encouraged as she sped the pace, using her legs to pull him into her with every thrust. She tried to twist her hips to help him hit her clit, but he was having none of it, keeping the sharp deep thrusts as he stretched her impossibly tight. Her fingernails dug into his back and she squeezed the hard muscles of his freckled arse as she let out a low moan.

“Please,” she gasped, “Touch me,” she begged. “Faster, I’m close.” Instead, he pulled out, pulling her chest to his as he stepped up and placed her on the next ledge, flipping her onto her stomach as she groaned in protest. “Please,” she begged, twisting to see him standing behind her again.

“Of course, princess,” he growled, ramming into her once again, stretching her in a new way that had him pressing against that _particular_ spot. She moaned again loudly, a keening cry that echoed against the rocks as she was coming almost immediately as he took her from behind, his fingers teasing her clit with every deep thrust. She felt her walls contracting against him as she arched and came again. His grunt of satisfaction as he bit her shoulder and came was satisfying, his thrusts finally breaking rhythm and turning erratic. She slumped against the cool stone, her legs dangling over the edge, a warm trickle of wetness slowly dripping down her inner thigh. She heard, rather than saw him slump to the ground, and she wondered if she was as exhausted as she was. The aftershocks were amazing and she could barely catch her breath.

The rhythmic clip clop clip clop sound matched her breathing so exactly, she was a little startled at the clipped voice interrupting her post orgasmic bliss.

“I can see why you took so long with this one, Weasley,” the deep baritone was almost lyrical. “She’s stunning.”

“And all yours, now,” Weasley’s voice came from somewhere behind her as she felt a presence come over her. Weakly turning over her shoulder, she met the deep silver eyes of a man, no centaur, who could have been Draco’s twin. The brows were sharper and heavier, the nose slightly broader and more prominent, he smiled, the teeth bigger.

“Aren’t you ravishing,” he announced, his hand reaching down and running along her smooth back, cupping the back of her head before pressing a gentle kiss. “I’ll go easy on you tonight, luv.” A pale golden fetlock over a silver shod hoof suddenly landed rather close to her extended arm before stepping down to the next ledge which was slightly lower. Looking over her shoulder, she could see golden underbelly extending down to where she could see Weasley helping him get into position.

“Don’t look!” scolded a frowning Weasley as she gasped, seeing just the head of the beast’s long cock. Forcing herself to focus back on the aftershocks of her two prior orgasms and relax, she startled only a little when she felt Weasley drag her backward ever so slightly and slide her knees into little divets in the ledge that had her bum hanging slightly precariously off the edge of the ledge. She barely had time to worry about falling before one of Weasley’s strong hands wrapped around her thigh as his mouth latched again to her clit, causing her to moan as he suckled her to the brink of orgasm in seconds. Feeling his fingers pressing to her she twitched her hips in encouragement as she was suddenly stretched wider than expected.

Gasping for air, she clawed at the mossy stones beneath her. “Relax princess,” called Weasley before resuming the soothing flicks on her clit with his tongue as the Centaur above her pistoned his hip forward to mount her as he moaned into the night. She tried to focus on Weasley’s hot mouth as the pressure became too much. It was more painful than she had imagined, but more pleasurable as well. Everything she had feared and more. And it was endless.

Suddenly the painful pressure against her g-spot and rapid flicks of Weasley’s tongue had her coming with no warning, providing an immediate signal for a deepening and quickening of thrusts that suddenly didn’t hurt nearly as bad as before, the pain coming with a sharp edge of pleasure with each flutter.

“Bloody fucking hell,” came the clipped voice above her as he rammed himself into her with unabridged power. His orgasm pulsed through her in seven long spasms, soaking her with warmth. She sagged against her belly and panted as he slowly slipped out of her, the excessive amount of moisture splashing out and onto the stone. A cool hand ran over her back and along her bum reverently, and cool kisses to her spine as the half man, half beast slowly backed off the mounting ledge. “Lovely,” he sighed.

“We’ll see you in four nights,” said Weasley, getting to his feet, somehow once again wearing his trousers.

“I’ll look forward to it,” replied the deep voiced beast before the clip clop of his hoofs indicated he was leaving the canyon. Weasley rolled her onto her back and she looked up at him tiredly. His eyes were full of amusement, and she wondered how he had the energy for it after such an exhausting workout.

“Like I said before,” he replied with a grin. “I’m _highly_ qualified.”

“Of course you are,” she muttered as he lifted her into his arms and carried her down to the hot springs pool below, setting her at the waters edge.

“Clean up, you aren’t going to want to go home like that,” he said nudging her into the water. Slowly lowering herself into the hot water, she recognized she was going to be very very sore the next few days. Relaxing into the water, she watched as he used his wand to clean her cloak and then don his own. “Ready?” She nodded, gingerly rising out of the water and frowning to find her dragon leather boots sopping. They were so comfortable she had forgotten she was wearing them. He flicked his wand at them and her hair, drying both instantly, before draping her cape around her shoulders.

Huddling underneath her thick cloak, she was glad she didn’t have to try and maneuver herself into any clothing. Her limbs were languid and exhausted. Doing her best not to stumble, she followed him closely as he extinguished the lights from the nearby torches and led her out of the clearing. The path back to the school seemed infinitely longer than the trip to the clearing. Partially because all she wanted to do was sleep, and partially because her anxiety going into the forest had been quite high.

The groundskeeper was snoring in his bedroom when they used his floo. She could hear the snores from behind the closed door, as the slipped to the fireplace.

“See you in a few days,” Weasley said with a wink. “One appointment down, only six to go.”

Landing at the manor, she watched as Draco looked up from his book, the rectangular reading glasses perched on his nose giving him a scholarly look. He had a tumbler of whiskey resting on the arm of his chair and their krup, Salvator Dogli, resting in his lap.

“Hello luv, how did it go?” he asked, and she wondered if he truly wanted an answer.

“I’m completely exhausted,” she confessed after a long moment searching for a safe truth.

“Just as well, considering I’m not supposed to touch you for a month,” he said, getting up and helping her to the stairs. “Do you need anything before bed? I could bring you a cup of tea?”

“Oh yes,” she agreed absently. “That would be lovely.”

By the time he arrived in their bedroom with a cup of tea, she was fast asleep.

The appointments after the first were easier. First of all, knowing what to expect, knowing the pain wasn’t as horrible as she had feared, in fact the opposite. And it got easier each time, which is why there were seven visits, the last one occurring on the night of the lunar moon when she was fully ready for conception. She actually anticipated them, embarrassingly wet by the time she and Weasley made it to the clearing. Although he never said as much or embarrassed her about it, she felt slightly subconscious nonetheless.

Sag took her three times that night. Weasley must have anticipated it, because he had arranged for a portkey to take her home. It landed her softly in her bed, and she silently contemplated Weasley’s parting words.

_“When this is all over, just let me know if you and your husband want to be part of the recreational program. I know Sag would be very interested.”_

“It’s amazing what we can do with a simple undetectable expansion potion just prior to conception,” said the healer. “Too bad it usually only takes the one time.”

“Mmm,” said Astoria with a small nod. “Everything looks good though?”

“Yes, very good. Should be a healthy little colt as early as December. We’ll monitor you monthly until October and then we’ll see you more often.”

“And… I know this is an unusual question, but… Things feel different down there… with my husband.”

“Well, the most common complaint is you are too tight. See, the expansion charm works on the outside, but inside, everything is pushed quite tightly. I’m sure you notice how often you have to use the bathroom?”

“Ahh,” murmured Astoria, having wondered how she could feel so small again after being stretched so much after a month. “That explains things.”

“You’ve strengthened those muscles so much with the workouts the breeding program puts a witch through, that you’ll always be tighter down there, even if you were to decide to join the recreational program. They think maybe the increased blood flow is part of what helps with natural conception afterward. The hormones as well. I’m sure you’ve been feeling those lately.”

“I see,” answered Astoria. She hadn’t been able to get enough of Draco, the poor man was exhausted. This certainly explained things.

“Well, we will see you in July then,” hummed the cheery healer.

“See you next month,” nodded the pureblooded witch gathering her things and her thoughts.

She wondered why there wasn’t a warning about this entire process: _Will turn you into a sex fiend_ … apparently for life. Maybe this explained her in laws obnoxiously healthy sex life. Because if it wasn’t bad enough living with your husband’s parents _and_ having them constantly poking their pointy noses in your business, it wasn’t completely uncommon to stumble upon them in rather compromising positions. She was _almost_ used to it after four years of marriage. She expected Draco to age _very_ well.

Astoria sat with Narcissa by the fire, the lights from the Christmas tree twinkling down on them. Draco and Lucius were at the annual Ministry Christmas Party, but being nearly eleven months pregnant, even with the undetectable extension potion, she was rather uncomfortable basically all of the time. And she required constant monitoring as she could go into labor at any time. Her c-section was scheduled for the thirty-first since natural labor wasn’t an option. Wizards had perfected the surgical procedure centuries ago, but it still carried high risks if she started labor too soon.

Sipping her hot chocolate, she looked over to see Narcissa watching her with those silvery grey eyes just like Draco’s.

“What’s he like?” her mother in law finally asked. Astoria didn’t need her to clarify.

“He looks like Draco,” she confessed after a moment. “So much so, I can’t believe Lucius isn’t related to him as well.”

“His sire is Lucius’s half brother,” put in Narcissa.

“I see,” Astoria awkwardly wondered how many generations this awkward Centaur Malfoy parallel lineage went back.

“Are you and Draco going to join the recreational program once you’ve gotten your heir?” asked Narcissa, taking a sip of what Astoria now suspected was spiked tea.

“We haven’t discussed it,” Astoria blushed.

“Well Lucius and I _highly_ recommend it. Only a few times a year anymore to be honest. Anything more just makes me too sore,” Narcissa said blandly as if she wasn’t discussing kinky threesomes with her husband and his Centaur half-brother. Astoria swallowed her warm chocolate with some difficulty.

“And, Lucius isn’t bothered… by it?”

“Oh no… the only thing that ever bothered him was that they didn’t allow him to participate in the breeding program. He _detested_ Arthur in school, and then… well… he wasn’t keen on the thought he’d had me.”

“I suppose that explains some of the… interfamilial animosity,” Astoria offered diplomatically.

“Of course Molly hated Arthur’s job, but how else were they going to pay for that brood of theirs. Plus, it isn’t as if he wasn’t giving her enough attention at home. I think she had to have known. She always hated me.”

“I’m sure… Mr. Weasley kept everything very professional. He seems a very principled man. He wouldn’t have discussed Ministry Business at home.”

“What about _your_ Mr. Weasley?” asked Narcissa with a conspiratorial grin before dropping her voice to a low whisper. “Was the son as magnificent as the father?”

Astoria coughed delicately into her fist and took a long drink of tea. “I’m not quite sure I’m qualified to say. I’m quite certain he was _highly_ qualified for the position though.”

“Ohhh, what a lovely way of putting it…” sighed Narcissa leaning back and watching the snow fall outside the manor window.

He was blonde, and he had Draco’s eyes. The pale golden coat was caked in blood and mucus, but he was taking his first steps as the healers sewed her up.

“Come now, he’ll want to nurse. The first day or so, we recommend nursing to promote a healthy immune system. After the herd will take care of getting him goatsmilk.” Astoria sat on the bed the little colt, his spindley legs wobbling beneath him, clattered around the room, his toddler-like torso pale and fragile looking. The medi-witch herded him to her and he took the offered breast hungrily. She winced realizing he had been born with teeth.

She ran a manicured hand over the soft blonde hair and the smooth pale skin. His coat was soft and downy golden fleece, like the underbelly of his father. He was very lovable. No wonder Narcissa had been pestering her for details about Sag. He would be running with the centaur herd within three days, although she had no doubts that Sag would take good care of him. Centaurs were extremely protective of their young as it was so difficult for them to breed and their kind had no females.

She hadn’t expecting to become pregnant with Scorpius so quickly following Kitalpha’s birth. Sag had named him. She hadn’t seen Kit since he was three days old, but as Scorpius grew, she saw whispers of the face she had committed to memory. Their unheard of Malfoy daughter came next. Gemma was perfect and lovely, and Narcissa doted on her completely.

“I know it’s hard for you, luv,” said Draco, his arms wrapping around her from behind as she stared out into the night. Snow and moonlight bathed the grounds of the manor.

“I don’t know what you mean,” she lied.

“It’s Kit’s birthday,” he said. “I know you must think of him often.”

“He’s four today,” she acknowledged. “They age like us you know, slowly.”

“You’re the expert,” he said.

“Have you ever tried to meet your brother?” she asked.

“I’ve not had the opportunity,” he said. “It’s weird to think I have one I’ve never met.”

“Do you want to meet him?” she asked, twisting to look at her husband.

“Do you want me to?” he raised an eyebrow.

“We could try it. If we don’t enjoy the meeting…”

“I think we’ll have a wonderful time,” interrupted Draco, lifting her hand for a kiss at her fingers.

“I’ll owl Weasley tomorrow then,” she said, trying to hide her anticipation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes, this was pure smut... I got it in my head and HAD to write it down. It's not beta'd so all mistakes were mine. I had to create an entire new account for this, which is basically a whole new subsection of the fanfictions I have been writing for over ten years. Might write more... might not... hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
